For a long time, the production of seafood adopts the following traditional means: firstly marine fishing; secondly, salting processing or ice preservation and transportation; finally, processing on the land. The polar resource, Antarctic krill, is small-size, easily deteriorated, and hard to preserve. According to traditional means, after fishing of Antarctic krill, they are frozen and transported to the land. The frozen ones are processed to either powder or shrimp surimi after shelling. Because the content of fluorine in krill shell is up to 3300 mg/kg, while the content of fluorine in krill meat is about 50 mg/kg, the traditional processing methods would make fluorine transfer to krill meat, leading to the decrease of quality and safety of the product. On the other hand, due to the high activity of low-temperature proteinase within krill, the hydrolysis of krill protein during thawing by proteinase would make the product decrease in yield and deteriorate heavily in quality. Traditionally, krill is boiled and then dried to make product, which would make fluorine transfer to krill meat, and arise another problem of discharging cooking soup. Direct discharging of cooking soup is totally forbidden in Antarctic area because the cooking soup would make the water eutrophication. In addition, krill has abundant astaxanthin, and improper processing can easily destroy astaxanthin and thus decrease the colour of the krill product. In the present invention, an innovative model of on-board fast enzyme inactivation by infra-red and combined hot-air drying provides a best way to solve the problems.